I want to live
by EmandM6
Summary: After allegiant story. Tris didn't die. What if David could shoot tris? But instead missed? Cheesy Fourtris life. Tris gets one more shot of being with Four.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, This is a story about Tris didn't die because of David. I know there's a lot of Fanfiction about this, but I really had an idea about it. Please feel free to write any kinds of comments. Thanks ~EmandM6**

TRIS POV

I heard a loud sound of 'Bang' But there wasn't any sharp pain caused by the gunshot. What? I thought. Then I realized, David isn't a trained soldier! I laughed they turned to David who was not holding up the gun with trembling hands. He had shot a wall me behind me. Tobias would have screamed at me for risking my life but this is NOT risking my life. I wouldn't die. I am divergent. And I am going to go back to see Tobias. At least one more time. So I clenched my teeth and just like I did in dauntless training, I lifted my arm bending it. Then used my elbow to knock him to the face. David was surprised, he dropped his gun to the floor. I quickly grabbed the gun and closed my eyes, then fired once. Just like I did to Will but this time is different. I know by heart that David deserved it. But slight guilt formed upwards from my stomach. I breathed in deeply once, twice... then without looking at his wound I turned and ran out the door thinking, _I need to find Tobias...Tobias..._ Then I banged it wasn't a wall I know by certain because it was warm and smelled like wind and safety. Tobias.

FOUR POV

I came back from Chicago early. I knew something was wrong. This feeling in my stomach could mean only one thing. Tris is doing something that would somehow is risking her life. I rushed into the Breau of Genetic welfare. As soon as I got near to the room where Caleb should have died, I banged into a person. I cried "Aw!" then I saw the person's face. _Tris._ She is Ok. But she looks tired as if she had faced a lot of things. Then Caleb stepped out. Caleb who was supposed to be dead this could mean only one thing. Tris went in for Caleb.

-Time skips *Tobias took Tris to the hospital of Breau*-

I stared down at Tris's closed eyes. She looks pale and well... dead. The doctors the only ones who didn't get their stupid memories wiped had said that Tris will be awake soon. She is just tired fighting of serums. That she is sleeping right now. I know that Tris will be ok. Caleb is sitting next to me. Caleb you and I have a lot to talk about...

I dragged Caleb by his shirt out of Tris's hospital room. As soon as we are out, I started talking. "Why didn't you go in?!" Caleb finally looked up and said. "Tris had a gun pointed to my head. I..." I cut Caleb off then spat. "YOU SHOULD'VE!" I ran out of my words. I didn't know what to say. I knew that Tris wouldn't let anyone sacrifice for her. Especially to her Family. Caleb finally screamed back. "I KNOW! I TRIED BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO THEN! NOW I AM SO GUILTY I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! IF SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP, I'LL HAVE TO LIVE WITH GUILT FOR REST OF MY LIFE!" With that Caleb walked out of the hospital wiping his face and I went back to Tris.

TRIS POV

I don't know where I am. Probably sleeping. But but, but, I need to see Tobias. Why is everything so dark? I know I have to wake up. So I pinched my cheek as hard as I can. Then I actually woke up. I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this is the Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy~**

 _ch 1 review_

 _I pinched my cheek as hard as I can. Then I actually woke up. I opened my eyes._

TRIS POV

I slowly opened my eyes. At first, it was impossible to see anything through the shining lights. As I adjusted I began to see and my other abilities began to work. It smelled like the hospital I went to when I was young when my mother fell down. I saw Tobias sitting right next to me sleeping. I've always loved to watch him sleep. I wanted to keep watch him sleep but I couldn't resist the hunger that came. How long was I like this? Hunger was what I can take but I REALLY had a lot of questions. So I said. "Tobias" Which came more like a croak. Tobias's head instantly snapped up.

"Huh Tris, You are awake! I was worried sick!" He said brushing my hair. I smiled then asked, "Hey, I'm ok, but where am I?" "You are at Breau of Genetic welfare hospital. Luckily, the doctors didn't forget their medical knowledge when they got brainwashed." He said smiling my favorite smile. Then he continued. "The factions went back to its place the allegiant and Evelyn somehow made peace. Looks like you can go back to Chicago. After we eat something." Tobias added somehow he seemed to know that I was getting hungry.

-Time skips *Back in Chicago Job choosing*-

Once we got to Dauntless compound since Tobias was one of the leaders he started "Since most of our new leaders Tori, Eric and Max and whoever the last guy was, died we might as well as vote new rules and leaders. Let's to a democratic vote. I will still be a leader so we'll need two more. I vote Tris. Everyone nodded. Someone shouted "CHRISTINA" "Anyone else?" No one spoke up. So Tobias continued "Okay, so Tris, Christina and I will be the leaders of Dauntless. But since a lot of us died I will still be Dauntless initiation instructor at the same time I need one more person who is in leaders to train the faction transfers with me." Before anyone else got a chance to speak up I shouted. "Me!" Tobias nodded grinning. "Ok, we are decided then this meeting is concluded." Straight after Tobias said this everyone when back to their rooms or jobs or wherever. I went to Tobias then said.

"I'm moving in with you."

"Ok. Nice"

Tobias said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys~ Just to say THANK YOU so much for people who have commented! Makes me so happy! Sorry, am I being annoying? If I am, sorry, I'll shut up now. ( I don't own divergent if I did, I wouldn't make Tris die)~EmandM6**

 _Chapter 2 review_

 _"I'm moving in with you."_

 _"Ok nice," Tobias said._

TRIS POV

Just like that, I had packed, well, there was nothing to pack. So basically I just moved into Tobias's room. As I entered I saw the writing 'Fear God Alone'. This brought back memories. _Al_. Ok, I should probably NOT remember this now. Tobias just entered the room. He said "Well, Zeke..." Then without giving him a chance to continue Zeke rushed in screaming. "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS AT MY PLACE, TOMORROW IS THE CHOOSING DAY! SO BASICALLY IT'S BEFORE-CHOOSING DAY CELEBRATION!" **(Sorry, I forgot to say, I just made Uriah and Zeke didn't die. Forget to mention it)** I've never seen Zeke this energ...Well, I have, thousands of times. So without choice we just got dragged along.

Once we got there, there was Christina, Shauna, Peter (Who seemed to not know why he is there), Molly, Nita, Uriah (Who sort of came with us) and a bunch of other Dauntless survivors. Then Zeke rushed in. I whispered to Tobias as Zeke came closer. "He going to shout 'I start first because it's my place.'" Tobias smiled and replied, "Then why don't you say it at the same time?" "Sure," I said.

As soon as Zeke got to our circle he and I started at the same time. "I START FIRST BECAUSE IT'S MY PLACE!" Everyone burst out laughing. Tobias seemed to suppress his laughter. Zeke blushed then said, "My revenge will occur soon but meantime, Four, Candor or Dauntless?!" Tobias knew something. I know this because he said "Dauntless" Zeke said, "I dare you to propose to the woman you truly love." Tobias smiled then said "Zeke this is not how I wanted to propose. But dare is a dare."

Tobias walked towards me with that he took out a tiny box and opened it, revealing two most beautiful rings I've ever seen. He started. "Tris I meant to do this in private but since Zeke barged in, I might as well as do it now. Tris this pass few months was the best time of my life. I, swear on my life, will love you 'till the end of days. Tris Prior, will you... marry me?"

I couldn't stop myself from feeling a twinkle of excitement as I said "YES TO...FOUR I WILL." Tobias smiled then pushed the ring into my forth finger as I push the other ring to his. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. I hope this lasts Forever.

We have decided to get married after we get through the first initiates. We want to announce this right after the initiation. Before that we are going to pretend that we are not related.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry if I'm being mean or weird by making Four propose to Tris by the Candor or Dauntless game. But I hope this chapter goes better than the last one. INITIATION DAY! Disclaimer: I don't own divergent if I do again, I won't make Tris or anyone else die.**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Before that, we are going to pretend that we are not related_

TRIS POV

Today is my first initiation training day slash the first choosing day. The Dauntless leaders were informed yesterday, the abnegation and the factionless would be working together doing the same jobs together. I know that this was possible because Marcus had no memories and he is now with some abnegations in the hospital. Tobias seemed relieved, happy even hearing this news about his father not being a dominion over the Abnegations. I thought about this while I was brushing my hair asking the simplest question to myself. Ponytail or no ponytail? After making Tobias look at me in both, I finally confirmed to go with a ponytail. Tobias had asked why am I worrying this much about my appearance. I've answered that I don't know.

After spending so much time getting ready, I forgot about the choosing ceremony and today was the Dauntless turn to say this quote about the factions manifesto. I grabbed a muffin from the Cafeteria-vanilla with chocolate chips- while chewing it, I ran towards the train station with Tobias. As I jump in, I realized that I might actually belong here. In the train, I met Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. I don't know how Shauna got here, considering the fact that she has a wheelchair. I guess Zeke and Uriah had some hard times.

-Time skips *inside the choosing ceremony room*-

I sat in front of the Dauntless seats with Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. Christina decided to say the manifesto. I started "To..I mean four" Tobias looked up then smiled. "Remember we are not related at the moment. So you might as well as get used to the name first." I groan. Then turned my gaze to now entering Abnegation. Of course most of the factionless are dressed in gray too. Then somebody shocked me. The Erudite leader. Was Caleb! I've never got the chance to think about where he was. I need to talk to him. So I whispered to Tobias "I need to talk to Caleb." Tobias nodded but also added. "Be quick the ceremony starts like 3 minutes."

I walked over to Caleb. When he had noticed me he started. "Beatrice! I'm so sorry I should have gone in and been there for you..." I cut him off. "Caleb how did you become a leader?" "I don't know, I guess they wanted me to be one. But I swear I'm NOT going to be like Jeanine Mattews. If I do I allow you to shoot me in the face." He answered. Just like that Caleb walked off to talk to some Erudite woman as I walked back to my seat at the Dauntless section.

The abnegation and the Candor immediately quiet down as Christina walked up to the stage in front of the bowls. She clapped two times and cried "Quiet please!" To quiet down the Dauntless, amity and Erudite. When everyone was quiet, Christina began. "Long time ago our ancestors built this city as an experiment. But I have realized now that this is the only way to make peace. The once who blamed selfishness formed the Abnegation, (with this the abnegation exchanged small smiles) the ones who blamed cowardice formed dautless, (there was cheers and 'whoops' from dauntless. I smiled a little) the ones who blamed ignorance and stupidity formed the erudite, the ones who blamed violence formed the amity and the ones who blamed dishonesty formed the candor. Now you are to choose any factions regardless of your original faction or your aptitude test." I fall into my own thoughts as Christina started reading the names.

After the everybody had made his or her choice the dauntless ran down the stairs screaming and laughing. I've always adored this side of the dauntless. My lungs burn from the running but I don't care. I run with Tobias and the others to the train station. I could hear the initiations saying "are we supposed to jump on?" and I smile at Tobias and smiles back. I feel free.

I think it's time for Tobias and me to suck the living daylight out of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody~ Here's a new update^^ Anyone cheering for me~? Well, thank you SO much for the people who has been cheering me through the WHOLE book! That makes me want to write more. So from now I'm guessing if I get more cheerings then I'm thinking of writing two chapters a DAY! What do you think? All kinds of comments are accepted^^ By the way, I'm not writing Disclaimer anymore. It's obvious that I don't own divergent. I'm hoping that this one will turn out better than the last one. Thank you for the kind support! ~EmandM6**

 _Chapter 4_

 _I think it's time for Tobias and me to suck the living daylight out of them._

TRIS POV

Tobias and I are standing on the top of the building just like Eric did on my initiation day. Today Tobias wanted me to do the talking since he says 'he is bored out of his mind' But I think he's just giving me an opportunity. I walk towards the position where Eric had been talking. I started when Tobias got near me and stood. "This is the entrance. If you are one of us then show us your bravery. If you are not, then you've got to get the hell out of here." I paused to see if there are any questions. Of course, an Erudite transfer asked, "Is there water down there or something?" I smile just a little remembering the time when Will asked the same question. _Will_. Ok, I can't think about this any longer. So I continued, "It's for you to find out. Someone's gotta go first. Who is going to go?" Everyone was just looking around until a candor lifted her hands up, "I want to go!" I got out of the way. She jumped. Without screaming or anything. After that, everyone else started jumping one by one. When everyone else had jumped, I jumped with Tobias holding hands. Who is there to see?

TOBIAS/FOUR POV

Tris and I jumped together. It felt so good. Tris's hair blowing everywhere, she looked so pretty. Her eyes glinted in the dark. I had to resist the urge to kiss her. I felt the slightest disappointment when our hand had to separate. Once we got off the net. Tris nudged me to start. So I started. "Most of the time we work as leaders. My name is Four and this is Tris." Of course, one of the initiates spoke up. "Why is your name Four?" He said as he pointed to me. I saw Tris's hands clench into fists ready to attack. Then Tris walked up to him and asked. "What is your name?" In a quiet tone that I used when I talked to Christina.

He quietly answered "Ethan?" Tris spat back "Yeah Ethan? then the first lesson you'll learn from US is to SHUT your UP, got that?!" "Y...yes, Ethan," Ethan said with trembling hands. I lifted my hands to get their attention back. I started when Tris had calmed down and most of the people were looking at me. Except, Ethan who was staring at the floor. "Dauntless borns follow Uriah Transfers stay with us," I said as I motioned the transfers to follow me.

-Time skips *after tour*-

"That's it for today get some lunch. You are allowed to do whatever you like but you can only leave the compound when accompanied by a dauntless member. Dismissed" I wait 'till everyone has gone into the Cafetaria. Then we slowly walk to the table where Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Tris and I share. But at the end of table two Erudite girls were giggling and laughing I recognized their names they are Emily and Lynn. They looked like they're BFFs. Everyone on our table looked uncomfortable. I quickly looked around and realized that there was no left out tables so I quickly said, "leave them be, there no tables left anyway," I felt a tingle of energy as Tris's hand linked with mine. Her hands were soft, unlike mine.

Just that moment I forgot everything that was happening around us and just focused on the two of us.

 **Thank you^^ I know this chapter is creapy but I'll try to make a better chapter, later on, today or tomorrow. -EmandM6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi poeple~ I'm back as promised! I TOTALLY hope this chapter would NOT be creepy or distracting. I will also try my best with the spelling as well. Please *again* feel free to comment anything you want. Thank you for supporting or reading~ EmandM6**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Just that moment I forget everything that was happening around us and just focused on the two of us._

TRIS POV

I wake with an excitement forming in my stomach. I'm a Dauntless leader and I'm going to train initiates! I started to shake Tobias up. Tobias soon woke up ready to fight clenching his hands into a fist. He said, "What..Who..Tris?" I laughed and filled him in. "First day of training! Wake up I want to do the honors!" He realized now that nobody was trying to attack us. He got up and said, "Okay okay let's go"

We got ready and ran towards the initiation dormitory. Where once I trained in. I'm trying not to think about Edward and his eyes. I ask Tobias once we get there, "Can I do the honors?" Tobias smiled then replied, "I do this every year. Go ahead." I laughed and started to bang whatever was beside me. Everyone jolted upwards. Luckily, no one slept undressed. I screamed, "Train station 10 minutes!" We were planning on playing Capture the flag earlier. I know that there would be some unfairness to the game between transfers and Dauntless-born but Tobias says it's always good to experience the Dauntless style of game.

-Time skips *On the train*-

Once everyone was on and ready, Uriah started. "Ok we are going to play capture the flag, I hope you all know the rules because I'm not gonna explain it, you look worried Trissy. Do you know the rules?" Uriah joked I replied, "Shut up Uri or I'll take your place." Uriah laughed and I saw Tobias smile. Uriah continued, "Anyway, we'll be dividing into two teams. Team one will be me and Lauren and team two will be Tris and Four. Okay, in team one I'm the captain because I said so, Lauren next time say it faster, (Lauren groaned) Um... Four are you the leader of team two?" Uriah asked Tobias, Tobias looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on earth. He replied, "No, Tris is the leader of our team idiot."

I smiled gratefully at him. Uriah nodded and started dividing the teams. Of course, he started choosing first.

This is the list of out team members: Emily, Lynn, Bella, Percy, John, Max, Bax, Penn, Mare and Cath

I didn't know anyone except for Emily and Lynn. So I just pointed at people but Max and Bax seemed to be twins.

I said to Uriah, "your team jump off first." Of course, Uriah replied, "I ain't no Pansycake! YOU jump off first" I groaned. Then I said "jump off Team two!" When everyone else had jumped Tobias and I shared a quick kiss. Luckily only Uriah saw and made this gagging noise. I ignored him and held hands with Tobias and jumped. As we jump Tobias whispered. "You are getting better at this." I replied, "Shut up," Then Tobias whispered, "I Love you" Then I replied back with. _I love you too_.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back~ with another Chapter! Did you guys enjoy my last chapter? If you didn't I'm SO sorry. Please don't hate me for making this chapter ugly, it's not my fault that I just feel like it! This chapter is going to start a love triangle! If you have other ideas please comment! Anyway thanks... -EmandM6**

 _Chapter 6_

 _Tobias whispered,"I love you." Then I replied back with. I love you too._

TRIS POV

Tobias and I jumped off. Everyone on our team was waiting for us at the end of the trail. We walked towards them. One of the Dauntless-born asked, "

waiting for us at the end of the trail. We walked towards them. One of the Dauntless-born asked, "Four when your team won where did you put it?" Tobias smiled then replied, "Telling you won't be the point of this game would it?" Just like Marlene did when we were playing this game. To clear everything up. "Okay, Team two listen up, the purpose of the game is to find your own way to win, so in that case, we are not telling any of you about the strategy of winning."

The Dauntless-borns groaned and transfers nodded.

I had a chat with Tobias while the initiates chatted on and on about where we should hide the flag. By the time they had somehow figured the place and the strategy. One of the initiates-transfer named Bella- explained them to us. "We'll split into two groups, one group we'll have you two and other mostly an even number mix of Dauntless-borns and transfers. Your group will engage Uriah and Lauren..." I asked, "Do you even know where the flag is?" I asked this question because this plan was exactly identical to the plan I thought of. Bella smiled then continued. "Yes, in fact, we do, Lynn climbed the Ferris wheel." I was astonished. Tobias smiled crookedly the whispered in my left ear, "Tris that's exactly what you did." Oh as if I don't know that already Tobias, but I just nodded.

-Time skips ***You know who won right? this situation is just like what happened in the REAL book of Divergent*** -

I knew what always happened after the capture the flag. Of course skydiving and Candor or Dauntless. Those are called 'the little Dauntless ritual'. I was surprised when Tobias said he would be joining it this time, when I asked why he had replied, "To keep on eye on you from dating other boys." I knew that he was only joking because he knew that I would NEVER cheat on him, but I guess he just wanted to join.

FOUR POV

I decided to join this year to make some fun memorable moments with Tris. After all those things that had happened I know that every moment with her is precious. I know if I told Tris this she would obviously be grossed out or something. (Maybe?) But still, I couldn't get my eyes off the stupid height that is now making my hand get sweaty and it had started to tremble. Like a lot. But Tris just glanced at me then started to laugh.

"What," I asked a bit embarrassed. Tris paused from laughing then replied, "Are you sure you don't want to go down?" I fiercely shook my head.

After the skydiving I've realized that height isn't so bad afterall but I just don't like to be there any longer than I need to.

Now it's for the fun part! Obviously Zeke had screamed, "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS AT MY PLACE! NO RULES EXPAINED! EVERYBODY IS INVITED!" I dragged Tris into our room to get ready.

 **Comment if you want me to skip the Candor or Dauntless or not. Please give me some advice for it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I was planning on not to write anymore story 'cause I was REALLY lazy to. But Oh well... People wants me to. So if you want to me. THEN PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks. And Happy new YEAR 2017!~EmandM6**

 _Chapter 7 review_

 _Now it's for the fun part!_ Obviously, _Zeke had screamed, "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS AT MY PLACE! NO RULES EXPLAINED! EVERYBODY IS INVITED!" I dragged Tris into our room to get ready._

TRIS POV

I was surprised, once Tobias and I got there, literally, EVERYONE was there. Including the initiates and the transfers. As soon as Zeke thought everyone was there he started to scream the same thing that he always says when they are having Candor or Dauntless at Zeke's. "I START FIRST 'CAUSE IT'S MY PLACE...BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS SO YOU TRIS GO FIRST!" What? I wasn't expecting this! This is new so Zeke is just handing his turn over to me? Well too bad 'cause you are gonna get the Dare! I asked, "Candor or Dauntless Zeke?" Zeke smiled them replied, "Obviously, Dauntless!" I asked, "Go on a 15 min quick date with Lyn **(She is not dead, forgot to mention, though. Sorry By the way the initiate is Lynn and this one is the Wheelchair Lyn)** "Deal!" They were back exactly 15 minutes later holding hands and laughing together. "Okay... My turn! Four! Candor or Dauntless?!" Tobias answered like always, "Dauntless" Zeke said,"Call Caleb, do it into the speaker and tell him that you and Tris are getting married." Tobias glared at him then started, "You made me propose to Tris this way and now you want me to tell Caleb?" Then he looked at me like asking for permission. I nodded my head slightly. Tobias said, "Fine, now you spoiled the entire plan of hiding our relationship to the initiates." Zeke smiled as Tobias took out his phone and dialed Caleb.

"Hello? What happened Four?!" Caleb screamed as soon as he picked up the phone. Tobias smiled then said, "Nope nothing happened just calling to tell you a news." "What news?" Caleb Erudite curiosity was back. I smiled as Tobias continued, "The news is that Tris and I are getting married, do you want Tris on the phone?" "YEAH, I DO PASS ON TO TRIS!" As soon as Caleb said this Tobias handed his phone.

"Hello, Caleb? You there?" I started.

"Yeah, Tris are you getting married? When? Where?"

"Yes, Caleb I'm getting married to T...Four. After the initiation. Here in Dauntless compound. So? You coming?"

"Fine, I'll try to be there call me when the time is decided. Gotta go. bye. "K Bye"

Somehow everyone cheered. We had officially declared that we are getting married to EVERYONE! The Candor or Dauntless game continued on as Tobias and I sneaked out to our room.

 **Sorry, I know this chapter is short. Next Chapter would start something BIG so make sure to wait for it, and Please comment! Thanks and Happy new year! I've written it on January 1st but I never got an opportunity to post. BTW I'm NOT going to post often as I did 'till one more person comments... (It's just an excuse to not post often) Thanks...**


End file.
